


Pretty Sure

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Lachlan Power - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Robert Latsky - Fandom, The Pack (Minecraft), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Chanzes fic?, M/M, claiming it anyway, pretty sure it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: Rob is pretty sure he's talking to Lachlan until it turns out he's not.





	Pretty Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Mitch you don't get to be a proper streamer until you're involved in fanfic - today you're mentioned, tomorrow you're probably doing it with someone ;)

See, Rob was pretty sure that it was only him and Lachlan in the office. He was pretty sure that the Lachlan’s friends had ditched them for a late lunch and that Mitch had left to go back home and sleep after pulling his latest all night stream, that the two of them were finally alone after being surrounded by people for the last three days, too exhausted from Lachlan’s PAX adventures to do more than flop around eating and cuddling or Rob’s personal favourite, eating while cuddling. It’s only because they’re alone that he finally summons the energy to roll off the very, very comfortable office lounge in search of his boyfriend, warm buzz in the back of his head as he saunters into his studio because while cuddles and eating are great he came to surprise Lachlan with more than that, knows they’ve both missed being together.

Lachlan’s there, standing up and half-leaning over his desk in an attempt to plug something into one of his monitors, still dressed entirely in his own merch and as much as Rob teases him for the combination of bright yellow hat and mind-melting orange making him look like a traffic cone they really do suit the younger man and Rob sneaks up behind him, slides a hand into the back pocket of his jeans and channels his very best husky voice, knows that Lachlan loves when he ditches subtlety completely.

“Hey, you should let me suck you off right now” He purrs and Lachlan jumps, wrenching out the cord he’d just plugged in and standing up so quickly his hat falls off and he spins around and oh, oh god. 

Pretty sure was not sure enough. The tall blonde in front of him in looking equal parts horrified and amused is not Lachlan and is in fact Mitch and Rob’s mouth is suddenly dry because he hasn’t read the part of the boyfriend handbook that covers occidentally offering your boyfriends younger brother a blowjob yet and he has no idea what to do. 

“Um” Mitch squeaks after a long moment of silence in which Rob contemplates if it’s possible to be so embarrassed you spontaneously combust.

“I’m so sorry!” He blurts before Mitch can say anything else, “I thought you’d gone home already and that you were Lachlan I mean obviously right, why else would I have said that and you’re wearing the same clothes and everything and really you have no idea how sorry I am”

In a case of terrible timing Lachlan strides into the room, “Mitch before you go I need you to -” He interrupts himself, clearly still expecting that Rob was napping on the lounge and Rob just stares at him before glancing back at Mitch and then back to Lachlan.

“What have you two done now” He says, “Tell me you haven’t broken or deleted something”

Again, Rob’s not sure of the protocol here. He’s pretty sure that Lachlan’s going to think it’s hilarious and never let him live it down but then again he was pretty sure it was Lachlan he was propositioning so he’s wary of trusting himself right now.

“Rob wants to suck your dick” Mitch announces, shock apparently having worn off and been replaced by the kind of humour that Rob really wants Lachlan to have, “We should probably try not to wear matching clothes”

It takes Lachlan a second to catch on but when he does he looks between them with a huge grin, “No way!” He says gleefully, “You didn’t!”

“I said I was sorry” Rob whines, can’t possibly imagine how red his face is right now, “He was leaning over the desk so I didn’t see his face”

Lachlan starts laughing, the jag that he is, “You’d think you’d be able to recognise my ass with all the time you’re behind it” He cackles, pulling Mitch into a hug and patting at his hair.

“It’s okay” He says dramatically, “I’ll protect you from the big bad Woofless trying to steal your innocence”

Mitch wiggles out from under Lachlan’s arms. “Number one, gross and number two, you already ruined that with the time in the pool”

Rob had managed to hide that particular memory in the darkest corner of his brain, the same place he hopes this event will eventually end up.

“Fair point” Lachlan concedes, “Rob, go and sit in the naughty corner while I help Mitch take all his shit to the car”

Rob decides it’s better not to respond, just stands there while the two brothers start making their way to the door before Mitch stops, turns back to him with a grin far too much like Lachlan’s.

“Shouldn’t you be kneeling in the naughty corner instead?”


End file.
